


The Girl with the Golden Snake

by wandererswan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Gay Romance, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Time Travel, harry potter fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererswan/pseuds/wandererswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's September 1st again, but this time things are not the same. Muggles and wizards are being haunted one by one, the few survivors left are hiding and no one's heard of anyone despite from what's said in the news. Friends, family and partners are separated by the upcoming war and this year the bravest ones who decide to go to Hogwarts will have to watch out for their selves, specially when a few foreigners arrive town and the mystery that surrounds them is more than just what they look like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl with the Golden Snake

**Author's Note:**

> As my last works, this one will be a Scorbus but also Drarry fic. Have to say I've never write Drarry but hope you all like it. This work will have a few characters from the near future of the main characters, so... don't feel surprised if you find out a few familiar names through the whole thing. Also, I'll use a few of my other fics characters because they're very special to me and they're important to my plots. Feel free to comment and share if you like it, if don't just be nice when writing your critics, there's no need to be rude. Enjoy!

1

September 1rst. It’s time to get back to Hogwarts; though this time is not the same. The last months, the most famous families all over the world, the heroes, the villains and all the purebloods’ been under attack. This time no one’s using the Kings Cross station, they’re surrounded by aurors who go house by house for every single one of the students. Most of them are not going, parents are scared and Hogwarts’ gonna be emptier this year at least for the annual sorting ceremony.

“Dad, I need to go, please” Harry is sitting on the table, drinking a cup of homemade tea and reading the ‘Daily Prophet’. He’s not really in the mood to discuss or argue about the decision he’s made six months ago.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Another muggle family murdered, the authorities are under investigation, possible serial killer they say, but we know who’s behind it. Isn’t it?

Infamous go famous. Apparently the darkest families known around here, are under the public eye again. The Prime Minister Anthonin Dolohov confirmed the speculations around him, the night before when he was seen by a witness on one of the crime scenes with another still not identified black man; a few people think was Mr. Zabini, but we don’t know for sure. 

Patil family found dead this morning. We’re very sorry to tell this morning Miss. Parvati Patil, was found dead with his husband Mr. Roger Davies and their new born baby, apparently the tragedy surrounded this family since their first daughter died. One question is coming to everybody’s heads… Where is Harry Potter? Is he dead too? Are his children getting back this year to college? Answers remain unknown.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry closes the paper and drinks his tea. 

“Dad” Albus insists one more time. James’s sitting in the table eating an old piece of bread with jam.

“I don’t know why you still bother Albus, face it. This man is no longer a hero, is just a coward and we’re gonna be stuck in this place for ages, ‘till everyone out there is dead, everyone including Annabelle, Roxanne, Fred, even your beloved boyfriend Malfoy, so… better get used to the idea” Albus frowns and Harry doesn’t make a move, still he is listening. James rolls his eyes and walks away to his room, he won’t be there to see how Albus fails for the tenth time.

“Dad” Harry drinks another sip of tea and then decides to look at Albus pretty calm. So calmly despite of everything, towards the whole situation on the outside and inside their own house. 

“I’m not gonna argue Severus” Harry says and crosses his arms. This is one of those situations Ginny probably would have handled well, but she wasn’t there and there he was, trying to make his son consider the consequences of his actions, of what could’ve happen if he goes alone out there or with James and Lily, the world wasn’t safe anymore, he wasn’t a hero so… how other way he was supposed to have to protect the only thing that he’d left. “Want to talk, insult like James’ been doing lately? Do it then, but it won’t change my mind.” Albus shakes his head, he is not like James but in fact he wants to talk, Harry has always listened to him so… maybe, maybe for this time, this works, at least the hope is still there.

“Want to ask you to let us go, I’m worried” Albus replies as nicely as he can. Harry listens but his words make him mad for some reason. Is Albus implying he’s not worried about anything or them? That makes him mad. 

“Don’t you think I’m worried too?” Albus shrugs towards his answer, it’s obvious he misunderstood him but, to be honest, what does Harry thinks he could be thinking? Acting like a dick the past six months wasn’t something any of them loved. 

“Yes but…—Harry cuts. “There’s no ‘but’ Albus Potter, you’re not going. I already lost your mom, friends, you are the only thing I have left and I’m gonna keep you here as long as I can, I don’t care if you hate me for the rest of your lives, this is what’s right” —Harry’s voice is heavy and almost like a shout, he’s never shout to Albus, not even when they got mad but… he just, he wasn’t okay. Why Albus always had to insist to put himself in danger? Why he couldn’t stay calm like Lily or even like James? At least James insulted but not insisted. The curly haired is done, he’s so done with this “caring” attitude of his father, is stupid and childish. His hands hit the table with anger and his eyes stare right over Harry’s. 

“Mom wouldn’t do this” he says and knows what he is doing. Very on purpose, because maybe that’s the trigger, the thing that would wake Harry up. 

“You’re being a coward, just like James said. What happened to the man who saved the world years ago? What happen to the hero everyone talked about and we felt proud of?” Albus almost felt his heart racing, he was mad and didn’t really care if he was shouting to his father, he was really, really mad and Harry needed to listen, listen him carefully. 

“For over six years dad, I’ve been fighting myself to reach you, to be as amazing as I thought you were but look at you, sitting here drinking tea, reading those stupid news that don’t talk about anything less than dead and more dead people. I don’t know about you, or James or Lily, but I’m not a coward, not anymore and I’m not gonna sit here while the rest of our family is out there or probably by this point dead; my friends are dying too” —Harry is looking down. “If you wanna keep us here, fine, but I’m just warning you I’ll get out and never come back” Harry is not replying, not lookin’ at him either, he’s just gone thinking about what he’s just heard, about an Albus he’s never seen before.

Albus walks away to his room, the only room in the cave he shares with his brother and sister. 

“Got any luck?” Lily asks as soon as he is inside. She’s always looking positive and sometimes he’s amused of the way she does it. It’s just one question, how?  
James’ mad as always, recently he’s just been a grumpy sassy bastard but… it’s he’s way to let his pain out, he’s the strong one or at least he tries so hard to do it, for him and for Lily. 

“Why you two bother to talk to that man over there? We’re going with the plan as we talked about it” —Albus sighs, yeah, they’ll do it because he’s not only failed, he wasted the last chance to talk with Harry with what he did, but… he couldn’t help it, he was really, really mad.

“Maybe we still can talk to him, maybe if I…—Albus cuts her sister off shaking his head. He doesn’t want to raise her hopes to high. If two times didn’t work, a third one wouldn’t make much of a difference.

“He won’t listen Lils, he’s, he’s just not himself anymore. He’s scared and… and we can’t remain here anymore. You’ve seen it, the Patils died today, who else is gonna die? I don’t want to read one day Winslet or Malfoy or Dolohov on the news, I don’t want to see our cousin’s names there, I can’t” —James clenched his fist tight as Albus finished talking. 

“So let’s stick to our plan shall we?” —he interrupts and places a map on a table. “Well, I’ve reconsidered the idea of going out from Harry’s room, it’s not that safe and I saw him last week going out by another door inside the bathroom, I guess is another exit because he’s been suspicious” Lily stares confused. 

“And what if it’s not an exit?” James frowns. 

“Albus and me are gonna go and check, if it’s not, we get back to the original plan, and… if is that, we’ll have to knock Harry—Lily cuts off. 

“You mean, our father, he’s still our father James” James clenches his fist again. 

“Yeah, as I said, if it doesn’t work, we’ll knock him out. I’ll do it and you two go out first, we’ll meet by the woods” Lily stares worried. 

“James…—Albus stops her and just shook his head. It’s not worth it, the last thing they need now is to fight with the headmaster of their only plan to escape from that prison. Out there he’ll promise to talk to Sirius.


End file.
